Unexpected
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She never thought her life would turn out like this. But how long can the truth be held off? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolfgirl022)
1. What To Do Now?

17 year old Selena Boxfield was brushing her tears away in the girls restroom of Liberty City High as she looked at the test, two lines staring back at her.

"Babe? You okay?" Her 18 year old boyfriend Jayden Solomon called out from the other side waiting for her answer.

Selena stood up and opened the door, Jayden seeing the test.

"What are we gonna do now?" Both asked each other… before Jayden saw that Gionna had left her backpack behind and came up with an idea.

"Hand it to me." Jayden said, Selena doing so and Jayden hiding it before both heard the door open again.

"There it is. I'd lose my own head if it weren't attached." Gionna said, Jayden handing the red and white backpack to her. "Selena, you okay? You scared us earlier when you passed out in Gym class." The 17 year old replied.

"I… I'm fine, Gionna, me and Jayden were just gonna go get something to eat to calm down, right?" Selena said, before looking up at Jayden.

"Yeah, of course." Jayden answered before they left. "She'll find it at some point… hopefully before Billy Grey does and assumes that it's hers."

"Babe, I just don't know what to do. We both gonna know that my mother's going to kill me." Selena said.

"Worse comes to worse… we can always run off together, get married and raise this little one." Jayden said before they hugged and kissed.

At the same time, Gionna stopped to rest her sore feet when Cali Rose approached her.

"Gionna, you okay?" Cali questioned.

"Yeah, just a bit worn out. Gym class was a bit crazy today, Volleyball is not my favorite sport." Gionna responded as both sat down. "I just hope that next year, we can choose electives again."

"Well I hope for it too." Cali said, sitting down next to her.

"There are times I just want to give the middle finger to Liberty and Alderney and head somewhere warmer and tropical… but I don't think I would want to be away from Johnny. He's one of the few who keeps me sane, same with you and Dominic." Gionna said as they stood up when they heard the bell ring. "Well, one more class… hopefully your brother doesn't throw the damn pencil sharpener at me again." She said, both chuckling.

"Christopher is such a dork, isn't he?" Cali questioned with a smile.

"At times. Well, take care of you, Cali." Gionna said before they hugged and she headed to Geometry… the second she pushed the door open, she could hear Christopher on his phone talking to one of his friends.

"So what if I care about Selena?" He questioned on the phone. "If this goes out to my Daddy, he will cut me out of the will and also not let me help him work with Rose Electronics… he's probably going to give it to Marcelline and Cali for all I care… But don't worry, I'll make sure that nobody knows that I, Christopher Rose had sexual intercourse with that girl."

"Yeah, good luck, dipshit." Gionna muttered as she sat down.

"Well, hello gorgeous, miss me?" Christopher said, after hanging up his phone and walked over after noticing Gionna.

"If I said yes, I'd be lying, pal." Gionna responded, pulling Christopher's right hand off her thigh. "Don't touch me." She said, Christopher looking at the youngest Cipriani.

"Alright, sexy, but you don't know what you are missing." Christopher said, before sitting down at his desk.

Gionna unzipped her backpack to grab her notebook when Christopher looked into it… and his eyes widened, him grabbing the test.

"Hands off that!" Gionna snapped at him as one of Christopher's friends walked in.

"Leave Forelli's girl alone, man!" He said.

"Fine… but next time, wear a woman's condom." Christopher said, dropping the pregnancy test back into her backpack.

Gionna sat back down, zipping her backpack up as the other students walked in and class began when the teacher walked in.

It didn't take long for Mrs. Anderson to notice the tense looks between Gionna and Christopher.

"Mr. Rose, Miss Cipriani, is everything okay?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Oh, everything is gold to me, Mrs. A." Christopher said.

"What the hell's gotten into him?" Packie whispered to Gionna.

"He's being a jackass as always." Gionna whispered back before she spoke in her native Sicilian language and Packie spoke in Irish and Christopher standing up abruptly, getting onto his desk.

"Mr. Rose, this isn't Dead Poets Society!" Mrs. Anderson warned.

"Oh, Mrs. A, what have I done horribly wrong? I just wanted to make sure that you can hear me when Gionna and Packie over there are talking in complete nonsense about me, my family, and Rose Electronics." Christopher said with a smirk on his face.

"Did we say anything about you, your family or the company? We learned each other's native language as children and were hoping to finish talking about something more private." Packie responded.

"Care to elaborate?" Christopher asked.

"Aren't you more focused on your deluded fantasy of trying to sleep with my best friend and every other female in this school? I'm surprised you haven't caught an STD yet." Gionna retorted, the classmates letting out 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and Christopher turning furious.

"You stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours! If Daddy hears about this, he'll be the laughing stock of Rose Electronics, and we won't be able to release the new smartphone which will be the future!" Christopher retorted..

"He's got about a decade or so for that given we're somewhere just barely past 80s phones and headed into the new millennium… and your next girlfriend should run in horror or sterilize you in your sleep." Packie said, causing Gionna and several others to laugh.

"Why I oughta slap you right here!" Christopher yelled.

"Mr. Rose-" Mrs. Anderson started to say, Christopher getting in Packie's face and Packie putting Gionna behind him.

"Oh really now, gonna take on someone your own size for once?" Packie said, ducking a punch and rearing his own fist back and punching Christopher… when Gionna tried to pull them apart, she was sent falling to the floor.

Having heard the commotion, Dominic ran from the nearby History class and ran in, helping Gionna up.

"I'm okay…" Gionna said, catching her breath as the blow to her right side just left her startled at first.

"She would have moved out of the way, like all little girls would do." Christopher said.

Gionna lifted her right leg and slammed her foot between Christopher's legs, causing him to fall as he screamed.

"You call me a little girl but I don't scream like one, bitch boy." Gionna responded.

"What's going on here?" Cali said, after walking down the hallway until she noticed her twin brother on the floor, holding onto himself.

"Your brother shoved Gionna down and she hit her side." Dominic responded, Cali seeing drops of blood staining Gionna's tank top and opening Gionna's backpack… she quickly saw the test but grabbed the towel and pressed it to Gionna's side before grabbing her backpack and helping Gionna out of the room.


	2. Crazy Damn Day

**Half hour later…**

"It ain't mine… Dominic and I use protection every time." Gionna said after she was fixed up and Dominic had left after Gionna reassured him that she was okay.

"Are you definitely sure?" Cali questioned.

"Yes… oh, damn it! Either Selena or Jayden put it in there, I forgot my backpack after Gym class!" Gionna responded.

"You wanna talk to Selena or Jayden about this? Or maybe her mother, Lynnette?" Cali questioned.

"Not right now. Lynnette would kick her out and I have no idea on what they plan on doing… I'm just gonna head on outta here." Gionna said before leaving.

When she reached Meadows park, she sat down and rubbed her sore side.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid… damn it, how the hell do I figure this out?" Gionna muttered… she wasn't aware of Johnny until he sat down next to her.

"Thought school didn't let out til 3." Johnny said.

"I got suspended. Stupid fight broke out between Packie and Cali's jackass brother. I got shoved down and kicked Christopher where it hurts… why did his parents name him that? I never used to hate that name until..." Gionna responded, stopping herself and absentmindedly rubbing the scar on her neck.

"Until you found out that the guy who attacked you had the same name…" Johnny said, lightly rubbing his hand up and down Gionna's right shoulder.

"Yeah… look, I got something to do for a friend, I might not make it back to the clubhouse tonight. Okay?" Gionna said before the two hugged.

She reached the nearest pharmacy and picked up a bottle of prenatal vitamins before turning to leave… and jumping back.

"You're about as bad as your son when it comes to sneaking up on people!" Gionna said, seeing William Rose.

"Well I didn't know where else a mob whore hangs out." William responded.

"Just because you own an electronics company doesn't make you any better than anyone else. Why don't you jump off that pedestal and into the West River?" Gionna retorted.

"Now, young lady, I don't like your attitude, and you're lucky that you aren't my youngest daughter, Marcelline or you'll be getting your butt whipped by my belt." William said.

"In the 50s, that was called discipline. Today's society sees it as child abuse and so do I. My parents never raised a hand to me and I turned out okay." Gionna said, William snatching the prenatal vitamins out of her right hand.

"Hm, are you expecting kid? Because if you are, I bet that child will be like her mother. A whore." William said.

Gionna took the vitamins back and William turned, getting punched by Dominic.

"You really should keep your damn mouth shut." Dominic said before taking Gionna out of there after paying for the vitamins. "Let's get those to Selena before we run into Billy next." He said, Gionna putting the vitamins in her backpack.

The two reached the Boxfield house and Selena let them in.

"Your mom around?" Gionna asked.

"Just left. You get them?" Selena responded, Gionna handing her the vitamins. "Jayden and I are gonna tell her soon. Thanks for helping." She said before they hugged.

"Just keep that little one safe, okay?" Gionna said before she and Dominic left.

"If we ever end up having kids before we plan to… I'm gonna stay by your side no matter what, Gio." Dominic said before they kissed.

"Thing is, Billy's gonna find out what went down earlier and come charging at us with any weapon he has." Gionna said. "Poor Selena… she must feel so scared right now."

"It'll be tough beyond belief… but that kid will be loved more so than he or she knows." Dominic responded… but as they were about to kiss again, Dominic was yanked back by a furious Billy.

"Billy, let him go and fuck off!" Gionna warned as she pulled Billy off of Dominic, Billy looking at her in rage after she punched him in the nose. "You swore to Ayumi and to the gang that you would keep your temper cooled but you're really pissing everyone off! So you know what? No more, you're out of my damn life!"

"And how will you do that… when what I've done will be more than what you've hated so far?" Billy responded, Gionna looking at him. "Ayumi… has 'gone away'."

"What are you gonna do, send all of us away or kill us? It's! Not! Mine! Alright? I was helping out a friend." Gionna said, Billy looking after hearing Juana's Blista Compact stop and seeing her get out, her Marksman Pistol aimed at Billy.

"Think this through-" Billy started to say.

"You think it through… would Gionna have physically broken up the fight if she was pregnant? A mother's instinct is to protect her baby!" Juana responded.

"He's already got his mind set on it… he'll find out how wrong he is." Dominic said before he, Gionna and Juana left.

"Johnny tell you that I got suspended?" Gionna asked.

Before Juana could answer, the Blista crashed into the back of a Bodhi and the driver got out and stormed out in a rage… before backing up as Gionna aimed the pistol at him.

"Easy now…" The guy said, Gionna looking at him in shock.

"I'll be damned… you're Logan's batshit crazy cousin and Midnight's brother." Gionna responded.

"Logan… he's alive?! I thought he was taken and killed, where is he?!" Trevor Philips questioned.

"Take a moment and calm down, go have a drink or something and I'll meet with you and take you to him." Juana replied.

Gionna was perplexed at that and furrowed her eyebrows together, reminding Trevor of Tracey.

"Get them on home, they look tired." Trevor said, Juana driving on.

"Chances of a riot breaking out tonight?" Gionna asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Juana said.

At home, Gionna walked through the door and sat down, Florence noticing her daughter's exhaustion.

"School called… no one listened to your side of the story, it seems like." Florence said after sitting down.

"Christopher shoved me down… scraped my side up a bit so I kicked him. How in the hell does that warrant a one and a half week suspension when he was trying to beat Packie to death and got off with a damn detention?" Gionna replied, Florence resting her hand on Gionna's back.

"He thinks he's better because he's an heir to a big fortune… he'll learn one day that money and manipulation doesn't get him far." Florence said before the two hugged.

Gionna ended up in her room and tossed the test out the window and into the neighbor's trash can before going to clean off. When she was cleaned and dressed in comfortable clothes, she looked and saw Dominic before the two hugged and kissed.

 **Meanwhile, Jerkov's Bar…**

Logan tossed back another shot of whiskey before turning to his right, seeing Trevor.

"Well… look who's barged into my life after so long." Logan muttered dryly.

"Where's Midnight?" Trevor asked.

"I ain't her keeper. And you ran out on her 15 years ago." Logan responded.

"Tell me where my sister is!" Trevor yelled.

"Shove off, you little pissant!" Logan retorted, catching Trevor's right fist with ease and bending it back.

The sickening crack echoed outside as Midnight was on the phone with Gionna.

"What the hell was that, M?" Gionna asked.

"The sickening sounds of bones breaking." Midnight answered.

"Logan must've… look, before you run in there-" Gionna started to say, Midnight hanging up and running in there.

Trevor was thrown head first into the jukebox as Logan saw Midnight.

"Hey, cousin." Logan said casually.

"Don't you 'hey cousin' me you twat." Midnight responded.

"Come on, you still-" Logan said as Trevor stood up.

"You fucking sack of-" Trevor shouted, Logan punching him in the mouth.

"Language, T." Logan responded, Midnight shaking her head.

Days like these really threw her off.


End file.
